Kataang Island Adventure remake
by Warrior Cat Cody
Summary: Remake! Aang and Katara decide to have a vacation five years after the war ended. So they decide to go to an uncharted deserted island in the middle of the ocean and have some fun. But is the island really deserted of humans? And how will they survive with a predator around? Ratings MIGHT change.
1. Welcome To The Island

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, everyone! And I hope you're all having a good New Year so far. I bet you're wondering "Hey, why are you writing Kataang Island Adventure again?" Well...I think it was about time I made a remake of this FanFiction series. I heard several people say they didn't like the excessive nudity and the threesome shown later in the original story, so I decided to fix this.**

**So here's gonna be some difference between the old Kataang Island Adventure story and the remake. The first is that there won't be total nudity, but there MIGHT still be a lemon scene depending on the situation. The second is that I'm gonna add some more scenes while deleting others; I won't tell you which ones yet, but they will be there. The third is that there won't actually be a true tribe, just up to seven or ten people in the group. And finally, for further hints in future chapters, check the author's note at the end of the chapter.**

**Now let's get to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last AirBender will never belong to me. It, its places, and its characters all belong to Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.**

**Publishing Date: January 13, 2015**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Welcome To The Island**_

"Aang? Aaaanngg! Are you there?!"

Avatar Aang looked around the area where they had been staying at: the Fire Lord's palace at the Fire Nation capital. He had not noticed the shouts of his friend Sokka until he opened his eyes, having thought over what had happened.

They had just recently been at a meeting to discuss what else would go on with Yu Dao, though some were starting to call it Republic City. Aang and his friends had never gone to school (except in the Fire Nation), so they attended meetings all over the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation since the Water Tribes were still being rebuilt after the Hundred Year War. It had been fun travelling all over the world again for eight years, but it was soon time they had some time off.

"Huh...? Sorry, I kinda dozed off there," Aang muttered.

"Well, I'll say you have!" Toph, another of Aang's friends, retorted. "You were feeling like there was something the bearded cat hacked up!"

"Toph, don't scold him," Katara, who was Aang's Water Tribe girlfriend and Sokka's sister, chided her lightly from Appa's saddle. "It's not a crime to think about what to do later on."

Aang nodded a bit, feeling that they really needed some time off. "But I'm okay now! It's all fine. So when should we go?"

"How about right now?" Sokka called from on top of a zeppelin. "'Cause we can't sit on our butts all day! We're burning daylight over here!"

At that, Katara looked over at Aang, sympathy in her bright blue eyes, the look he knew too well. So he leaped on beside his girlfriend with AirBending and said, "Sure! Let's go!"

But as they were getting ready to fly, Katara suddenly said, "Aang, do you think you can use a vacation? I know the people depend on you, and so do we, but there's no law in saying you can't use one."

"So what she's saying is...take a break," Toph added. "Bend air. Play with Appa. Dress up Momo. Whatever floats your ship."

Aang nodded, knowing that they could right. Besides, thanks to Ozai being stopped nine years ago, this was a time of peace in the world...for now. The danger would have to take quite a while before it beleaguered this world again. So Aang had enough time to do his Avatar duties and to have some fun once in a while.

So he said, "I guess I could. And Katara," he added, looking at his girlfriend, "you wanna come along?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," Katara told him. "I'll come with you."

Then at the sound of "Yip yip!", Appa flew off into the air and towards the rising sun.

**...**

Hours later, they had arrived at the destination Aang and Katara planned to camp at for a week: an island with many trees and a tall mountain. A quaint beach stood before them, clear and blue as the sky above them. Behind them, temperate and boreal trees and plants of all kinds grew wild until it had become a forest. Aang could have sworn he saw a boat, though, but it looked abandoned as if it hadn't been used for years. Other than that, the calm and peaceful scenery of this island was untouched...until now.

"Wow..." Aang rasped, looking around. "How'd you find a place like this?"

"When we were on our way to see Zuko," Toph replied. "Just the kind of vacation to Ember Island _away _from Ember Island. I can't see it, but it sounds pretty cool here without people crowding against you."

Turning to Sokka and Aang, who had gotten out of the zeppelin and carried some supplies out, Katara asked, "So what do you think?"

Sokka looked around and remarked, "Looks cool. And this is gonna be one great vacation for you guys...on one condition, Aang." At this, his face and voice hardened a little as he asked, "Can I, uh...pull you aside for a moment?"

Aang nodded, though he felt nervous. "Um...sure."

Ignoring a questioning look from his younger sister, Sokka led Aang over to the side of Appa where the girls wouldn't hear them. Aang was about to ask a question when he found himself being backed up against a tree, a boomerang right to the face.

"What're you doing?" he asked, gulping with nervousness.

"Look, buddy," Sokka said firmly, his tone and face not changing. "I like you like a brother, and I'm happy you and Katara are together, I really am...no matter how much oogies you both give me. But I don't want any funny business going on."

Aang tilted his head to one side. "Like what?"

Sokka sighed and muttered, "It's nothing. I just don't want you and Katara doing any funny business unless if...you feel it's the right time. And I mean around that time when the birds and the bees get together and do whatever." But as he lowered his boomerang, he quickly said, "Look, promise me you won't go into any of that while you're on vacation."

"Ah, don't worry, Snoozles," Toph said with a grin, having heard them. "Let 'em have their fun."

"No, he's right," Aang said quickly. "And I promise nothing bad will happen. I'll even make an Avatar promise if you want."

"Erm...no, you don't have to do that," Sokka replied, backing away. Noticing Katara heading over towards them, he lowered his boomerang and added quickly, "But don't forget. 'Cause if you hurt her in any way, not even the Avatar State will protect you from me."

In time, Katara had finally come up to the guys and asked, "What's going on? And what were you talking about?"

Sokka cleared his throat and said, "Erm...nothing. Just telling him to keep you safe here...and to have fun."

"Yeah, what he said," Aang added.

"Okay." Then Katara headed over to Sokka and gave him a hug, saying, "We'll be fine out here, okay? But we'll try and stay safe...no guarantees, though."

"Yeah yeah, I know," Sokka said, smiling softly as he returned the hug. "Love ya, sis."

Katara smiled back as they split from each other. "Love you too, big brother."

"Take care, you two," Toph said. "At the end of this week, it doesn't matter if Appa's with you right now; we'll be taking your butts back with us. Don't you forget it!"

After some more farewells, both Sokka and Toph boarded onto the zeppelin while Aang, Katara, and Appa watched them leave. They noticed the other two wave goodbye before Sokka looked down one more time and said something to Toph. But they were already going too far to be heard, and once they disappeared from their sight, the Avatar and his girlfriend turned to one another.

"So Aang...should we set up camp somewhere?" Katara asked.

Aang looked around. "Actually...should we practice WaterBending first? Even make a little challenge?"

Katara's eyes widened a bit as he suggested this, as if asking to goof off instead of setting up camp. Then, her lips curving into a smile, she purred, "Okay then, my favorite pupil. How about we start the challenge now and get it over with? Just be careful you don't get your butt whooped!"

At this, she began to strip in front of the watching Airbender until she was in her sarashi, glowing in the sunlight. Aang had never forgotten how gorgeous she looked when she was like this, but he remembered what to do. So he quickly took off his Air Nomad clothes until he was wearing nothing but a pair of yellow swim shorts. However, as soon as Aang had finished with this, a wave of water washed over him, making him sputter and spit out sea water.

He gave a mock glare over to Katara, who was smiling and looking innocent as she twirled a sphere of water around in her hand. It was cheating!

"Hey, you didn't let me start!" he pretended to whine.

"Sorry, Aang," Katara cheerfully called. "But like what Sokka said, you gotta get prepared any-hey!"

For Aang had made a water whip, lashed it about gently, and whipped his girlfriend's butt with it. This made her yelp in shock before giving a mock glare of her own at him, who now spent HIS turn looking innocent.

"Aang, you little cheat!" she pretended to growl. "You didn't let me finish!"

He called, "Sorry!" Truthfully, he added, "For real, I am. Let's get this challenge done."

Katara nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm sorry too. So anyways, here's the deal. We use our moves against each other and try to knock each other into the water. Whoever scores best two out of three wins."

"And what about if someone wins or loses?" Aang asked.

"Let's see..." Katara began to think it over before saying, "How about...if I win, you'll have to find tonight's dinner."

Aang nodded with a grin. "Sounds good. But what would happen if I win?"

Katara replied, "If you win...then _I'll _find tonight's dinner."

"And if we tie?" Aang asked curiously.

"I have no idea," his girlfriend replied. Then, as they got into their positions, she said, "All right then. Let's play!"

And as quickly as she said this, she leapt onto the water, creating a sliver of ice, as she charged at Aang. He quickly leapt over her with no AirBending and Bended up a wave at the Water Tribe teen, who yelped as she was washed to the side. But she still stayed on her ice board and sped towards him again, sending small cutting waves at him. Aang countered that with his own waves until they were colliding and making bigger waves appear. However, with all the effort done by the waves, Katara was beginning to tire out, sweat dripping down her face.

Smirking, Aang sent over a water whip towards her...until she wiped her hand over her face and Bended the sweat off her face and at him. This surprised him so much that he fell back into the water, sputtering as he came to the surface. Katara grinned down at him, standing above him as if to gloat about her easy win.

"How'd you do that?" Aang asked as she helped him up. "With the sweat, I mean."

"Don't you remember?" Katara asked. "When Toph and I got out of that wooden prison?"

Aang slowly nodded, now remembering it all. Noticing how he was still covered in saltwater, he told her, "Okay, you got one point, but I got none. This next round will be different, though!"

So he got into another pose and summoned a ball of water up to him before tossing it away. But as quick as a cheetah falcon, Katara ducked beneath it and caught it with her hand, making Aang gape at her in shock. However, thanks to the training he had six years ago, the Avatar waited until she threw it at him again before he caught it and threw it at her feet.

Katara let out a yelp of surprise as she tripped, but she swiped her hand at the water, and some of it turned to ice as she landed. Before Aang could protest that this wasn't right, she surfed her way at him again, eagerness in her blue eyes. However, an idea formed in his head, and he quickly used WaterBending to melt the ice beneath her until she surfed on nothing. This made his girlfriend yelp as she fell into the water. Aang had won round two.

He walked over to her and helped her up, saying, "Nice moves. But isn't it against the rules to use ice to help you land?"

"Not really," Katara replied, getting to her feet. "Ice is just frozen water. But how about we just use water this round? No ice involved this time."

"Sounds good to me!"

But before Aang got ready, he was splashed over the head by another wave of water, forcing him to part the waves with a special move of his. He was greeted, yet, by a massive wave of water that Katara had just summoned up. Quickly, forgetting about the rules of the game as the waves washed towards him, he quickly blew a big gust of air towards the center, causing it to blow up and crash into both players. They both fell into the water, realizing that this took a lot of power and energy to do something like this.

"Well..."Aang panted as he wearily got up from the water. "Who won?"

"I think it's a tie," Katara replied, also getting up. "I didn't win because I fell into the water. But you also didn't win because you used AirBending instead of WaterBending."

Aang shuffled his feet. "But you didn't say it was against the rules to Bend something other than water except ice. So...we both lost, huh?"

Katara murmured, "Yeah...well, looks like we'll both look for dinner. Come on, let's get our clothes back on."

So they dried themselves off with Waterbending and headed over to their pile of clothes, picking them out and putting them back on. As soon as they did, Appa suddenly let out a groan and lazily rose up to his feet, licking his chops with his long tongue.

"Don't worry, old buddy," Aang reassured him, patting him on the nose while Katara petted one of his horns. "We'll get you something to eat. We're fixing to head into the jungle anyways."

Thus, he and Katara pushed their way through the bushes and into the jungle, Appa trudging loudly behind them. The vegetation here didn't grow much together, growing in sparse spaces, and it reminded the two of them of what they went through in the forests of the Earth Kingdom. As for fruit, Aang had noticed that there was plenty of fruit on the trees and bushes and started picking some out. Katara must have seen him gathering the fruit, for she had started doing the same as him.

While they explored, Katara yawned and said, "I don't think I can walk too much right now. Wanna get unpacked and settle in for the night?"

Aang nodded, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Sure."

Katara kissed him back before walking away, back on the trip through the forest. Behind them, Appa lumbered slowly behind them, groaning a bit as he plowed through the trees and branches. Aang remembered that Appa wasn't used to travelling through smaller spaces, but at least they weren't in a cave. He would have been rampaging and trying to get out.

_You can fly up ahead, _he thought. As if hearing his thoughts, the bison roared and lifted up from the ground. The Avatar followed his pet and used his Airbending to jump onto the saddle.

"Hey!" Katara yelled from the ground. "What about me?!"

"I'll be right down," Aang told her with a grin, jumping off of Appa's saddle and slowing his fall with Bending. He let her climb onto his back, and they zoomed up to the saddle. "Yip-yip, Appa!"

And with that, Appa roared and flew off.

They didn't have that long to travel, for they had arrived in another beach with several trees and boulders strewn here and there with a few berry bushes. Up ahead of them, the sea was shining ahead of them, the sunset making it look like it was bleeding on the surface. And some of the trees behind them looked like they could be used for shelter judging by the size of the forks. Plus, Appa landed near the tree nearest to them and nestled down, ready for some rest.

"This looks really nice," Aang remarked as he stared around. They had gotten down from Appa's saddle, taking their things out and laying them out against the rocks.

"Yes, it really is." Then Katara turned to face him and asked, "You just want to get some berries for a snack?"

Aang nodded. Today had been an exhausting day, and they could explore the island tomorrow. And on that tomorrow, they would only have to wait for the return to the outside world soon. So, spotting some berries on a nearby bush, they walked over towards there and started picking some off when they heard a chirping noise from Appa's saddle.

They climbed up Appa's saddle (Appa was busy eating a bush) and saw what was making that noise. There, curled up in a ball of brown-and-white, was Momo. The lemur's green eyes were wide as if he was given a tough bath.

"Momo?" Katara asked, stepping into the saddle and making Momo look up. "What're you doing here?"

"He must've sneaked on board without us seeing," Aang commented. With a smile, he bent down beside Momo and added, "Still, it's good to see you here, Momo. You want something to eat?"

Momo's ears pricked up, chirping as he sat up, watching his master hold out a berry for him to try. Looking between Aang and the berry, he quickly took the small round fruit and started nibbling on it, giving a contented squeak before diving right in. Aang looked up at Katara with a smile, which she returned. It seemed like their stay could be good as long as they took their time until the next meeting.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**Warrior Cat Cody: There we go, folks. The first chapter of the remake is done. If there's anything wrong with this chapter or story, let me know, and I'll do my best to fix it.**

**Speaking of that, I just wanted to say this: I don't wanna sound like a whiny jerk, but I'm really thinking of deleting the old version of this story soon. Because I'm sick and tired of being called a moron and stupid by anonymous readers. Just because there was a hermaphrodite and lactation in the last story doesn't make me stupid! Heck, there are some FanFics with lactation and just a few with hermaphrodites. But you wanna see the old version gone? Then all right! No problem! Wish granted!**

**...sorry about that. Being called stupid really pressed my Berserk Button. Calling an autistic person stupid could be like calling a crippled person disabled. But look at Stephen Hawking; the guy's in a wheelchair, but he's a very smart person. And people can learn a lot from autistic people. Again, I'm sorry about the rant.**

**See ya next time!**


	2. The First Day

**Warrior Cat Cody: Hey there, everyone, and welcome back to the Kataang Island Adventure remake! Thanks to some positive reviews for this story, I decided not to delete the original story. But I HAVE decided to delete the prequel for that story for two reasons: I lost interest in it, and I don't think that there should be a prequel.**

**I've been thinking of changing the rating to M just as the summary said. But if I change it to M, then that's gonna have to depend on a few things: there will be NO threesome scene, and there won't be excessive nudity. But for now, let's keep things at rated T.  
><strong>

**And one more thing: it might take me a while to upload the next chapter, so please be patient! Now that we're done with that, let's continue this story.**

**Uploading Date: February 6, 2015 (The new SpongeBob movie is out now.)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**The First Day**_

"Good morning, Aang."

Aang felt the sunlight hit his eyes as he looked up into Katara's smiling face. He recalled what had happened yesterday, so he assumed that they were both still on the deserted island. But the breeze from the night before felt cool and sweet, a bit relief from the playful match they both had together on the beach.

"Good morning to you too, Katara," Aang replied, gently kissing her. When they broke apart, he asked, "So what should we get for breakfast?"

Katara looked down to the ground near the base of the tree. "Actually, I was already going to find some, and I had to feed Appa and Momo first. Come on down!"

At this, she kissed him lightly and skillfully leapt down from the tree. Aang was amazed by this leap; it was a fantastic one, and he wondered if dating an Airbender had something to do with it. So he did the same and landed in the soft soil next to her, looking around the base of the tree. Appa was munching on several pineapples while Momo was busy nibbling on some nuts.

"So you got busy?" Aang asked, nudging his girlfriend a bit.

"Yeah," Katara replied. She did look a bit tired, small beads of sweat running down her face.

Now he felt guilty in not waking up and helping her with all of this for his pets. He had been sleeping in that tree from dusk to dawn while she had gone out to collect this stuff. Plus, he noticed that the morning on the island was still young, so she could have enough time to wash off.

So he said, "How about you go to the lake and wash off first? I just wish I helped earlier."

Katara nodded, but before she left, she turned to him and said, "It's okay for me to do some work, Aang. But thanks for offering anyways."

And at that, she left the camp through the bushes.

Once she was gone, Aang walked over to Appa and patted the bison's side, murmuring a good morning to him. Appa gave a grunt before rolling over onto his back, apparently asking for a belly rub. With a smile, Aang leaped onto his bison and gave him a belly rub while Momo got up from his breakfast and ran over to his master, scaling up his side and nuzzling his cheek. The Avatar greeted him with "Good morning to you too" and patted his lemur's head.

Finally, a few minutes later, Katara had finally returned, looking fresher and even more relaxed. He saw that she had dried off just recently, but he saw that it was perhaps a bit quicker than he thought.

"Hey Katara," Aang greeted her with a kiss on the lips. "How was that bath of yours?"

"All I had to do was just use Watebending and clean the sweat away," Katara replied as she sat down next to him. "But other than that, it was nice. So you ready to look for breakfast?"

Aang nodded. "Yeah. But where _can _we look? This whole island's a breakfast buffet!"

They both laughed at this before they headed into the forest. Aang saw that they would have no problem surviving for a week on this island with natural supplies. Of course they had some of their supplies, but that was mainly stuff to write, weapons like the Airbending staff and the Waterbending hip pouch, and other things. With all that, this camping trip would do a lot of wonders for them.

First, they went over to the small lake and got a drink of water from there. When they got back on the search for breakfast, Katara walked over to behind him as he sat down, getting to her knees and saying, "You wanna take a little break first? It'll take a little bit."

Aang looked around at her. "Well...why, do you wanna do something first?"

"You could say that," Katara replied, smiling shyly. "But anyways...is it okay if I give you a massage first?"

This made Aang go red in the face at the thought of his girlfriend giving him a massage; he had never gotten one from her before. But he blushed even more when her slender belly was pressed onto his back, believing that this could be a good thing to experience.

"Okay. Let's give this massage a try," Aang finally answered.

"Good," she purred. "Now close your eyes and feel the relaxing chi."

So Aang did what Katara said and closed his eyes. Just then, he felt a soothing sensation on his neck as her hands began rubbing it, a cooling liquid whirling around them. Then he felt her hands and breasts move down his back while she went back up to give him an affectionate lick on the cheek; the Avatar was amazed to see her acting animalistic.

When she was done, Aang opened his eyes and faced her, saying, "Wow...that's a good massage. How'd you do it?" He was commenting on how she had also rubbed the sides of his head and gently licked his neck.

Katara, who had been standing on her hands and knees, smiled up at him. "I have no idea. I think it's just the feeling of being on the island; it made me feel...animal-like. And Aang...is it okay if you can give me a massage in return?"

At this, she sat down on the log next to him, removing a little bit of her upper road to expose her smooth shoulders. Now Aang felt a little uncertain of going on with this, but he saw Katara smile up at him, nodding for him to go on. So he got to his knees beside her and began to rub softly around the back of her neck, making her sigh. He almost had a sudden urge to reach farther down than that, but he held it back, though he couldn't stop the certain feeling inside of him.

However, as if reading his mind, Katara told him cheerfully, "You can go further down if you'd like, Aang. It'll feel good."

"If you say so," Aang replied, watching as she removed more of her robe.

So he ran his hand along her shoulders until he reached her back, tracing around it upwards until he was making circular motions. Her skin felt so soft and smooth underneath his hand as he rubbed it a bit more. His girlfriend's body surely had changed; when he had first met her, her body was slim, but it had just only started to change due to being a teenager. Now that she was almost into her adult age, her body was becoming a bit fuller, explaining how her hips were wider and her breasts were bigger.

"Aang...can you go on? It feels so nice..." Katara groaned as he rubbed it again before he stopped. But when he was reaching even more down, she jerked away, saying, "Wait a minute. Don't go farther than my back."

"Sorry," Aang replied, ashamed that he almost got carried away. "So anyway, how about we go check on Appa and Momo? They've been waiting for us."

All of a sudden, a shriek burst through the air, followed by Appa growling and the barking of wolves. Aang and Katara shared worried glances, the latter saying, "I think we kept them waiting too long."

The Avatar waited until his girlfriend was finished with dressing herself back up until they left the lake. When they made it back, they saw Appa growling at something, the fur on his body standing on end like a bearded cat. Momo was hissing at the something from on top of Appa's back, his tail having nearly been stripped of its fur and leaving a naked tail. When they looked around, Aang and Katara saw the something that had attacked the pets.

Five wolves were standing before them, panting with blood covering their muzzles; they must have attacked Momo first before being attacked by Appa. The leader of the pack, a large black-pelted male, stalked forth and gave a sharp bark, the others following him. To his left were a gray-and-white male and a white female, and to his right were a russet-furred male and a gray female.

"We're going to have to fend them off," Katara told Aang, unscrewing the Waterbending pouch around her waist. "You ready?"

"Not really," Aang admitted. It was true that he didn't want to see his pets attacked, but these wolves were probably looking for an easy meal. He couldn't blame the pack for hunting; it was the natural order of things as the nomads had taught him.

Katara now looked sternly at him. "Well, hurry and make up your mind. I'm going ahead of you."

Before her, the big black wolf barked and lunged at the Waterbender, fangs glinting in the sun. Katara was quick to react, Bended the water out of the pouch, and blew on it so that the wall of water became ice. The wolf slammed into the ice, but his other packmates had other ideas. They ran around it and tried to make their attack only to stop as Momo flew down from Appa's head and dived among them, scratching and biting.

But that was when the wolves finally struck. As Katara was busy making a water whip, the black wolf leaped at her and bit her on the arm, making her yelp in pain and drop the water whip. Katara raised her other arm to do it, but the russet-furred wolf latced onto her other arm, rendering that one useless too. Aang watched on in shock, anger, and worry as the rest of the wolves circled around his girlfriend and prepared to bring her down for good.

"Hey!" he yelled, making the wolves let Katara go and look around at him. "Let her go!"

He whipped up a gust of wind and threw it over towards the wolves, which stood their ground as they dug their paws into the ground. To scare them off without injury, Aang Bended a huge rock beside Appa over to him and threw it towards them. Apparently, there was another rock on the ground before them, for the rock he Bended up had shattered into many pieces. Katara shielded herself from the rock shards in time while the wolves, confused by what they just saw, tried jumping and ducking and dodging the shards...until one got caught.

Aang's protective feelings turned to guilt as the shards of stone hit the black wolf's eye. He just wanted to keep them away from Katara, not hurt them while doing it.

"Uh...sorry about this," Aang told the alpha, knowing full well they wouldn't understand him anyways. "We'll just pack up and leave if that's okay."

The he-wolf looked around and growled angrily as blood dripped down where he had struck. He opened his fangs to snarl and lunge at Aang, but one of the other wolves nudged him, licking at his wound. Finally, the big black male turned back to Aang and Katara, gave one more bark, and retreated into the bushes, the pack following him.

When the pack was gone, Katara gave a small huff and rose to her feet, saying, "We need to pack up and move to another area on the island. I don't know if wolves hold a grudge...but I don't wanna stay here and find out."

"You're right," Aang said. The wolves might have claimed this area as their place already, and they were warning him and Katara away from there. Then he looked at her bleeding arms and asked, "Are you okay? You're bleeding."

"Yes, I'm fine," Katara replied. "It hurts, but it's not the worst wounds I've suffered. Can you help me with it, though?" He nodded, and she said, "Bend some water from the pouch onto my arms; that'll wash the blood away. And make sure you do the same for Momo or his tail will get infected."

So Aang took Katara's water pouch off of her waist and Bended the water out of it. His girlfriend had taught him how to heal with Waterbending, but this was one of the first few times he had tried healing with this. Once he had gotten the water out of the pouch, he levitated the water onto Katara's arm, waiting until the water glowed white as the healing took effect.

Finished, Aang went over to apply the same water to Momo's tail. While he did that, he said, "Katara, I'm sorry for not helping you earlier. I didn't want to hurt the wolves badly."

Katara nodded, her face full of understanding. "It's fine, Aang. We made it out alive, and I'm fine with these bites. Now let's get our stuff."

Aang nodded, but he still felt guilty about not helping her. So they headed to the beach to gather their stuff and load them onto Appa, Momo riding on Appa's saddle. With a nod to each other, they left the beach and into the forest; they had decided to walk so that the wolves wouldn't see them in the sky.

They walked on until the beach was no longer in sight, but they were still following the river. Above them, the sun had still risen over the sky, but the area around them was strangely nice, no hot temperatures forcing them to stop. While they looked around them, they had seen several animals on the island, but they weren't all carnivorous. Apart from the wolves, there appeared to be not much large predators here...besides the wolves.

The two Benders and the bison walked on and followed the river some more until they reached a towering waterfall. Gallons of water were pouring down into the medium-sized earth-carved pool before them, spraying them with icy mist.

"Thank the spirits we found water," Katara sighed, taking her bag off her shoulders and standing beneath the waterfall. Aang had just enough time to see her in the waterfall when she turned and suddenly called, "Aang! Come look at this!"

So Aang put his stuff down and got under the waterfall, relief washing over him as the water fell onto him. Before him was a hollowed-out cave, a cave big enough for the two of them to set up a room in there and big enough for Appa to take shelter. Quickly leaping away, Aang picked up their bags and followed Katara into the waterfall cave, thankful they had found true shelter. Once inside, they laid down their stuff and spread out their sleeping bags, feeling that this would be comfortable; despite this being a cave, the floor was quite soft.

When they finished, he walked over to Katara and kissed her lips gently, saying, "This is a great spot you chose, sweetheart."

Katara smiled back at him and replied while drying herself off, "Thanks, sweetie."

So when they finished setting up camp in their new campsite, they went back outside to swim around in the pool outside the cave. It felt so right to feel the true relief of water on one's skin after an afternoon of exploring. Not only that, but there were also some apple trees growing nearby, which would be a good thing for getting breakfast the next morning. As they swam around, they saw that the pool actually had been connected to the river, which led into the forest up ahead of them. But they weren't going to go back into the forest, for the sun was starting to set already.

"It'll get late out there, and even if we're on vacation, we need our sleep," Katara reminded Aang, sounding a bit like her early motherly self. Noticing his slight slouch, she added more softly, "I don't mean to nag you, Aang, but I just don't want you to be hurt."

"I'll be fine," Aang told her, leaning in for a kiss on the nose. "In fact, we're both fine."

In return, Katara smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear that. So let's go back to camp for the night."

Aang followed her into the cave, looking out at the dying sunset. So far, their first day on the island had been a good start...apart from the pack of wolves, that is. Eager for more camping and exploring with his Forever Girl, he gave a happy sigh and went back into the cave.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**Warrior Cat Cody: There we go, everyone. I hope you all liked this chapter. If not, let me know what's wrong, and I'll fix it, but please be constructive and polite about it. By the way, I know some of this was copied from my first Kataang Island Adventure story, but it'll be a bit different.  
><strong>

**After this, I might take a short break from FanFiction. I'm getting a book published, and I'll finally be able to make some money. Right now, I'm writing another book about dogs and cats in a post-apocalyptic world, and I'm gonna have my time divided between that, FanFiction, and watching the house and our dogs. If I don't anything within a month or so, it's not that I've left FanFiction for good; it's that I've gotten busy with stuff outside of FanFiction.  
><strong>

**See ya next time! And happy early Valentines Day!  
><strong>


End file.
